


Punch a Nazi

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, I mostly just wanted to write Jack punching a facist, and Castiel helping him, have a couple hundred words of Jack beating up assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Jack Harkness would 100% punch a Nazi. Or a fascist.





	Punch a Nazi

Castiel appeared behind Jack as he leaned over a water fountain. “I need your help.”

Jack sputtered and wiped his mouth as he stood. “Yeah? Whats going on?”

Castiel took his wrist and they appeared outside a rally. Jack took one look at the speaker and the flags and narrowed his eyes. “I see.”

Before Castiel could say or do anything, Jack mounted the makeshift stage where the speaker was shouting some hate-filled bile, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and punched him hard.

There was an immediate shout from the crowd and someone grabbed Jack from behind. He turned in the man’s arms and kneed him, sending him toppling over. After that it turned into a scrum. Jack was more than happy to knock heads together.

Castiel appeared by his shoulder, rolling people into Jack’s way as he single handedly cleared the platform.

A beer bottle flew out of somewhere, catch Jack in the head. He turned towards the perpetrator, but Castiel was already there, sending him sprawling onto his back.

The police were moving in now that it had become something of a riot. Jack made his way down to Castiel and put a hand on his shoulder. 

The two of them reappeared some distance away. Jack reached out a foot to trip a man, sending him sprawling onto the pavement. He grumbled, but took off running again.

Jack and Castiel moved away at a more leisurely pace. Not too far down the road a woman was trying to get her megaphone to work. Jack pushed a couple buttons on his manipulator and it all but roared to life. 

They shared a look and continued to walk away, knowing that they’d done at least some good today.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack Harkness would 100% punch a Nazi. Or a fascist.


End file.
